The present invention relates to a switch assembly for a lighter and includes an activation piece which is pulled backward first before ignition.
A conventional lighter generally includes a roller which is connected to a flint and liquid gas is received in the casing of the lighter. The gas is ignited by rolling the roller which scraps on the flint so as to generate a spark which fires the gas particles when a valve control lever is pressed. The gas particles becomes a flame which continues by the gas particles coming out from the light hole on the top of the casing while the vale control lever is pushed. The roller includes rough surface which hurts the user""s thumb and it could be jammed after being used a period of time.
An improved lighter employs an electric switch which includes a button and the user simply pushes the button to ignite the gas. Nevertheless, it involves an inherent shortcoming which is that the lighter can be used by any child because there is no safety device to prevent any unintentional operation of the button and this is dangerous.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,691 discloses a lighter that has a manupulatable body 11 which is pressed as shown by the arrow in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,691 and the striker 21 is then pivoted to push the igniter 2. It is noticed that this mechanism for driving the striker involves a complicated mechanism and a lots of small parts. The relative position relationship between the pin member 26 and the cam lever 31 changes within a wide range of distance, and this includes a potential risk of disorder of the parts. Besides, the manupulatable body 11 does not have a safety feature to prevent from unintentionally push.
The present invention intends to provide a switch assembly for a lighter wherein the activation piece has to be pulled backward and then pushed down to ignite the gas.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lighter which comprises a casing having a tank for receiving liquid gas therein and an igniting member is located in the casing. A light hole is defined in a top of the casing and communicates with the space.
An activation piece is pivotably connected between two walls of the casing and a cap is slidably connected to the activation piece and engaged between the two walls of the top of the casing. A stop is located at an edge of the cap and contacts an edge of the casing.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a lighter that has a cap which can only be pushed after the cap is slid aside so as to prevent any unintentional operation.